


Say My Name

by Aintzane411



Category: Static Shock
Genre: AFAB!Virgil, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cisgender!Richie, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer!Virgil, How do tag?, M/M, i've never posted on AO3 before, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintzane411/pseuds/Aintzane411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is woken at 2am by a call from his best friend. The request is simply, "Say my name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's not the first fic I've written, but it's the first I've posted here. *Shrug*  
> This kinda hits close to home for me, since I've been dealing with some gender stuff myself. So, obviously, I put my favorite characters through it as well. Sorry, guys! XD  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was 2am when Richie’s phone went off, waking him harshly from a deep sleep. He shoved his glasses on and squinted at the bright screen. It was a text from V.

_'Hey, um… I hate to do this, but are you awake?'_

Richie quickly typed out an affirmative, knowing that his best friend rarely texted late at night. He waited for a response, but instead got a message for an incoming call. He answered and lifted it to his ear, talking quietly to avoid waking his parents.

"What’s up, V? Everything okay?"

"Richie I need you to say my name. Not my birth name, though. My… other one. Please."

"Virgil."

On the other end, Richie heard Virgil sigh with relief. “Again,” they commanded.

"Your name is Virgil."

Virgil’s breath hitched, like they were crying. They whispered, “Tell me I’m a boy.”

"Your name is Virgil, and you are a boy," Richie replied. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ache in his chest that always showed up whenever Virgil was having a bad day. "You are Virgil, and you are the most amazing guy I’ve ever met. You’re handsome, smart, strong, brave. I could keep going, but we’d be here all night. You know the drill, dude."

By this time, it was plain that Virgil was crying. “Again. Please.”

"Virgil, you are the best guy I’ve ever had the pleasure to know."

The two were quiet for a minute as Virgil struggled to calm down and control their breathing. Eventually, they were able to take a deep breath without shuddering too much.

"You wanna talk about it?" Richie asked. "You know me, I’m all ears."

Virgil sighed. “I don’t know. I just… Had a bad day I guess.”

"Figured as much."

"I mean, it wasn’t even anything major. Just little stuff that kept adding up. Like, this morning I fell and hit my head on my desk while trying to get my binder on right after my shower."

"Aw, c’mon, V, you know better than that," Richie said, lightly teasing them, hoping to get a laugh. Sure enough, Virgil chuckled on the other end.

"I know, I know," they said with a smile. "But I was running late and didn’t have time to dry off completely. And then apparently something was different today because I didn’t pass at all. Got called ‘miss’ at least 5 times. And then I kept getting fucking stared at in the mens’ restrooms, not to mention that I almost pissed all over myself at the urinal because… Sorry. Too much information, huh?” Virgil sighed again. “I just… Wish this was easier, Rich,” they said softly. “I hate being like this. I wish I was normal.”

"Don’t say that, Virgil. You are normal. This is who you are, and everyone who doesn’t accept it can suck my dick. Or your metaphorical one, if you prefer.” They both chuckled. “But seriously, V. Don’t beat yourself up about being ‘normal.’ What is normal anyway? I mean, look at us! We’re both as queer as the fourth of July, and so are at least half of our friends. As far as I’m concerned, that’s what normal is. We are normal. You are normal.”

"You’re right, you’re right. But still…"

Richie sighed. “I know, Virgil. You just gotta hang in there. I hate to say it, but it’ll get better eventually.”

"…Eventually."

"Yeah. It’ll take time. But we’ll get there. You and me, I promise."

"Thanks, Richie. For everything. I mean, here it is, 2am, and… Thank you. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for."

"No problem, Virgil. You feeling all right now?"

"Yeah. I’m gonna head to bed."

"Same. I’ll see you at school?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too, Virgil."


End file.
